Beyond The Stars
by A Wolf's Nightmare
Summary: The gang becomes confused by this new wolf so they try to forget it by going an "nice and quiet" planet.
1. I Want To Go Home

Wayne was up in the middle of the night tinkering with his TARDIS. He had a den sure, but he rarely used it. He wanted to fix up his machine.

After what he did, he needed to fix it. Humphrey was walking through the forest as he couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Wayne. He was confused about what Claudette said and why this wolf would do this.

The present day Claudette said Wayne knew Aaron as a jester of sorts. That sounded plausible. He was always a clown. But what was he a jester for?

The sunrise came up and Humphrey thought he'd better come back to the den. When he got there he saw Kate and Claudette waking up.

"Where were you?" Kate asked as she kissed him on the cheek.

"I was just walking and thinking." He told her.

"Well, let's see what that new wolf is doing." Kate said.

"I think he's in his time machine."

They then went to the TARDIS and knocked on the door. Wayne opened it and looked at them. He smiled.

"Hello… What brings you here?" He asked in his British accent.

"Have you been in there the whole night?" Humphrey asked.

"Have I?" He asked. "I think so…" He then laughed.

"Ok… can we come in?" Wayne thought for a moment.

"Where's the other one?" He asked.

"Oh, we should get Hutch…" Kate said turning around but found Hutch walking towards them.

"Hi guys! I came to see where you were and remembered that Wayne was here. I thought he might be here." Hutch said.

"He is. So can we come in?" Humphrey asked. Wayne looked at them and chuckled.

"Sure…" They then walked in. The group was still amazed at the size of this place.

"Wow… Aaron never had anything like this." Hutch said in awe.

"What does TARDIS stand for?" Kate asked.

"Time and relative dimension in space."

Humphrey looked at the TARDIS console screen and saw some unknown alien language. For some reason he could understand it.

"What's Gallifrey?" Wayne looked up from his console and looked at Humphrey in shock.

"What…"

"What's Gallifrey?" He repeated as he looked at him. Wayne couldn't believe it. He was able to understand the TARDIS language boundary easily.

"It's… my home…" He replied sadly.

"Where is it? Maybe we can visit it." Wayne didn't say anything. He just looked at them in angst.

"What's wrong, Wayne?" Hutch asked him. He then proceeded to cry a bit. Wayne then yelled at his top of his voice.

"Get out!" He screamed. The group flinched back as he did this. "Get out!"

They then stumbled out of the TARDIS and the door slammed behind them. Wayne lay on the floor and sighed as he silently cried.


	2. Gallifrey Falls No More

The gang stayed in front of the TARDIS and waited for Wayne to come out. They were confused by the sudden outburst he displayed.

"What happened?" Humphrey asked. Kate and Hutch shrugged.

"Maybe he doesn't like to talk about it."

"We need confirmation." Kate said as she knocked on the door.

It took a few minutes of knocking until the door opened. Wayne looked at them in remorse. He didn't want to do that.

"Look, I'm sorry for yelling…. I wasn't myself. Someday I'll tell you about my past. But now is not a good time."

"That's fine. If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." Humphrey said comfortably.

Wayne sighed and leaned against the TARDIS. He looked at his machine and rubbed it with his paw.

"I got it!" He yelled out. "I can help myself forget this whole thing with a trip to the Glaxtimor."

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"It's a planet that I regularly go to and they have the nicest people there." He said with a sigh of love.

"Can we come?"

"Sure… um, you time traveled with Aaron, right?" He asked them and they nodded.

"With a vortex manipulator I mean…" They still nodded yes.

"Well, this is different. Way different…." Everyone went inside the TARDIS and the doors closed. They sat in one spot as Wayne pressed buttons and pulled levers.

"Hang on!" He screamed as he hit the console with a hammer. The TARDIS started to rock back and forth and side to side as the gang held on to the console for dear life.

"Exciting, isn't it?!" Wayne asked them.

The TARDIS then kept rocking until it stopped and everyone fell to the floor. They soon got up and looked at each other.

"Here we are. The Glaximor planet. Home of the friendliest, nicest…"

But as he opened the door, they were greeted with thousands of thugs and ghouls who just wanted to kill them. They were all wolves with either eye-patches, knives, scars, and bruises.

"Uh-oh…" Wayne simply said. "Most be their sister planet, Loxmier. Well, we can always try again."

"Where do you think you're going?" One thug said as a gang of thugs went inside the TARDIS and grabbed the four wolves.

They then threw them on the floor and they grunted with pain.

"Ow!" Humphrey said as he rubbed his head.

"Well since we're here, take us to your leader!" Wayne said with a smile.

The thugs grunted as they pushed the group to where they were needed.


	3. Defender Of Jasper

The gang walked through a tight corridor which was extremely dark and dirty to the end where they were met with a door. One wolf opened the door and revealed a king sized throne with marble pillars and purple curtains.

The one wolf on the throne wore a spike belt on his shoulder, had a Mohawk, a scar over one eye that made him permanently close it and a black, leather belt around his chest.

"Who are these idiots?" The wolf said.

"Hey, I'm very smart for my age!" Humphrey yelled.

"What are you like two weeks old?" He laughed.

"No, I'm four years old." He replied.

"Oh, we got a smartass over here. Just for that, guards!" A group of wolf guards then came in and snatched Humphrey.

"Take him to the dungeon!" He said with a gruff voice.

"HUMPHREY!" Kate yelled. The head wolf and everyone gasped. They stopped dragging Humphrey away.

"Humphrey? You mean the defender of Jasper Park?" He asked. They nodded.

"Oh, fellas… we have valuable hostages. Take them all to the dungeon."

"What about this white wolf?" A muscular wolf asked. The head wolf thought.

"Kill him. I've never seen him before…"

"Kill me? You never…" Wayne started to laugh. The head wolf started to growl. "What's your name?"

"Jessie James…" The head wolf said.

"Well, James, I don't know if you heard about the oncoming storm, the mad wolf with a box, you know what they said about wolves like me…"

"You don't scare me… the only wolf with any sort of impact on anyone was Aaron. And he's dead…"

"Yes, but you're forgetting one thing… I'm also crazy…" He pulled out a metallic object out of his fur and pointed it up at the lights.

The lights then burst causing everyone to cover their heads. They let go of Wayne and his friends. The group then ran.

"After them!" James yelled. The group of tough thugs then closed the door and the gang was once again trapped.

"Well, well, well… I give you points for making a diversion… but I deduct even more for trying to escape. All of you must die…"

The tough thugs pushed the group past the throne room. They pushed them into a dungeon.

"You'll stay here until the beheading, which is in about 30 minutes. So say goodbye to your love ones."

They closed the door and locked it. The gang sighed and thought this was it. This was their end.

"I'm kind of jealous of you Humphrey. You're immortal."

"Humphrey's immortal? How, when?" Wayne asked.

"He got doused with some liquids back in the day and now he has an accelerated brain power with immortality." Kate answered.

"Me and you both, son. But, what you don't have is this…"

He pulled out the metallic object he used to short out the lights. He then went to the door and a scan was heard.


	4. Electric Toothbrush Saves The Day!

"What is that, an electric toothbrush?" Hutch asked.

"No…" He said as he tried to open the door.

"A dildo?" Humphrey asked. Wayne looked at him in disgust.

"No… it's a sonic screwdriver… it can open doors, locks, and pretty much bypass security."

He then got the door open. Everyone was amazed that he did that. Aaron had done stuff like this with his vortex manipulator but they rarely saw it.

"Let's go…" Wayne said. They left the dungeon and saw they needed to go past the throne room to get to the corridor which led to the TARDIS.

But there was one problem. The head wolf, Jessie James, was there. He was talking to some guards. How will they get past them?

The gang then whispered as they talked. "Ok, we need a way to get past them. Anyone have any ideas?" Humphrey asked.

There was a silence before Kate spoke up. "This is the part where Aaron would say 'Let's get rid of all the Mexicans.' Huh, how I missed that…"

"Well we have Wayne and his screwdriver." Hutch said. They all looked at Wayne. He sighed and started to point it at the throne.

The throne wobbled and soon fell apart with James in it. He groaned in pain as the guards tried to help him up. The gang ran past them and out the door that led to the corridor.

They then ran outside and find the TARDIS sitting there. Wayne used a key to open the door and everyone rushed in. They closed the door and Wayne pressed a few buttons to have the TARDIS fly.

They then got out of that planet. Now, it was just them drifting through space.

"That was close…" Hutch said. "So where are we?"

"Drifting through space…"

"We're just drifting through space with nothing holding us down?" Kate asked.

"Yep. In fact… I want to show you guys something." He walked to the door and opened it. Everyone screamed for him not to.

"NO!" Everyone yelled. They covered their mouths, not wanting to breathe in space air. But after a few seconds, they weren't dead. They looked at themselves and saw nothing wrong.

"I told you to trust me…" Wayne said.

"How is this possible? We should be dead…" Humphrey said. "Unless… there's an oxygen bubble around the TARDIS that seals in the air letting us breathe."

Wayne looked at him in amazement. "That's correct!" He said laughing. "How did you know that?"

"My mom lives in space and we saw something like this when we visited her."

"Huh, nice…" Wayne then looked out and got an idea. "Who wants to be outside this box in space?"

The three looked at him like he was crazy. But soon someone wanted to do that.

"I do…" Kate said. "I want to do this…"

"Alright… I need to hold on to your hind leg to keep you from flying out."

Kate nodded. She then went to the door and took a deep breath. She sighed and jumped out.


	5. Secrets To Be Told

Kate opened her eyes and saw the majestic view of space. It was black with swirls of orange and green. Dots of red and blazing infernos of blue.

This overtook her. She had never seen the universe or any universe like this. It took her breath away. She then felt a tug on her hind leg. She remembered that Wayne was holding on to her.

"Pull me back in!" She said as he did just that. She was still amazed that she witnessed that.

Wayne closed the doors. He then looked at the three wolves who smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Now, can you tell us a little bit about yourself Wayne? We want to know you better."

"I rather not…"

"Aaron always shared…" Hutch said gloomy. Wayne then shook his head.

"I can't… I'm sorry…" He told them sternly.

"Just a little… just about what species you are…"

"Alright… well… I'm a Time Lord. We ruled for millions of years under the planet of Gallifrey. The Gallifreyans had one of the oldest and mightiest civilizations in the universe. As the Time Lords, they held absolute power for some ten million years. And I'm…" Wayne stopped.

He didn't want to say it, but they needed to know. Wait they didn't need to know! Why was he telling them all of his personal data?

"I'm sorry, I can't say anymore… I barely know you guys…"

Humphrey then got an idea. "Drop us off in Earth." He said with a smile.

So he did. The TARDIS landed and the door was opened by Humphrey. He went over to Aaron's den as the rest followed.

Humphrey looked around the den and found what he was looking for. The book that Wayne dropped. Time Travelers of the millennium.

Humphrey started to look through it and found several pages pertaining to Humphrey and his friends.

"Read this." Humphrey showed Wayne. Wayne looked through it.

"Humphrey: Species: Wolf. Mate: Kate. Occupation: Defender of Jasper, first to wolf to Prime minister and president of United States."

"Keep reading." Humphrey told him.

"Kate: Species: Wolf. Mate: Humphrey. Occupation: Prosecutor to defender of Jasper.

Hutch: Species: Wolf. Mate: Aaron (Deceased). Occupation: Peace keeper."

"Now that you know us, tell us what you were going to say." Humphrey asked. Wayne then looked up and sighed. He closed and put down the book.

"I shouldn't…" He mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I shouldn't…" He spoke clearly. Everyone said nothing for a while.

"That's ok." Kate said. "Want to go on another adventure?" She asked.

Wayne stopped for a second and looked at her. He then smiled and laughed. "You bet I do…"

Everyone laughed as they went back to the TARDIS.

 _ **Tzooruivb Uzooh Ml Nliv**_


End file.
